


Encounter

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Mereka bertemu di satu tempat yang sama. —  David/Léonor;original fiction for Rin.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pindanglicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER:** David Adams Wilson, Leonor Marchena Iglesias, and the universe here © pindanglicious. All of them are pindanglicious’ ideas.

.

 

# Encounter

**∞**

**an original fiction written by Qunny Victoria 2019**

**{David/Leonor}**

**∞**

David tersenyum pada resepsionis yang baru saja memberitahukan letak ruangan di lantai sepuluh yang ingin dicarinya. “ _Gracias,_ ” ucapnya dalam bahasa Spanyol yang fasih dan sedikit campuran aksen asing kental. Gadis yang rambutnya dicepol tinggi-tinggi itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk memberi arahan kepada David menuju lift.

Terdengar konversasi samar-samar di koridor gedung yang luas tersebut. David melengkungkan bibir setiap kali ia bertatapan dengan orang lain; dan ia mendengar beberapa bisikan dalam bahasa Spanyol Kastilia yang semakin merasukinya dari waktu ke waktu.

Albacete! Dia ada di negara orang!

 

Siapa yang sangka bahwa ia akan mengambil program magang di negara yang sepenuhnya asing?

Kepalanya tertunduk dan melihat tanda pengenal yang terpasang di saku dada. Nama lengkapnya tertera di sana sebagai pemagang di bagian _software ingeniero_

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat sepasang sepatu yang bergerak cepat, dan sebelum ia sempat mendongak, ia sudah menabrak seseorang.

“ _Pardon_ —“ David berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, kemudian berdeham dan melanjutkan dalam bahasa Spanyol, “—aku _nggak_ sengaja—“

“ _Nada_.”

 

Wanita di depannya menunjukkan senyum tipis. “Sebentar, aku nggak pernah melihatmu di  sini.” Sepasang matanya menyipit. “David Adams Wilson? _Software Ingeniero_?” Dahinya berkerut-kerut. Memang banyak karyawan di perusahaan mereka, apalagi dia bukan termasuk

 

yang berada dalam divisi itu. Tapi karena ia sering berkeliaran di kantor dan bertemu dengan orang-orang dari berbagai macam divisi ….

David berdeham lagi. “Kebetulan ini hari pertamaku bekerja di sini.”

 

“Oh!” Kedua netra hijaunya berbinar cerah. “Ya, perusahaan kami memang sedang membuka program _internship_. Kamu salah satunya?”

David mengangguk. Pandangannya mengarah pada tanda pengenal wanita tersebut; Leonor Marchena Iglesias, _Grapico Diseñadora_. Oh, kuli grafis, dia menyimpulkan.

“Jadi, sudah tahu jadwalmu hari ini apa saja?” tanya Leonor seraya menekan tombol lift untuk naik ke atas. Ia tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang menyapanya pelan ketika lewat.

“Aku diminta ke ruangan Mr Asensio pukul setengah sepuluh, dan aku datang setengah jam lebih awal dibanding jadwal … jadi, ya, berencana keliling sebentar sebelum ke ruangan Mr Asensio. Omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan sama sekali,” balas David, ingin menghilangkan aura kecanggungan yang sempat ada. “Aku David. Anda ….”

“Kamu sudah lihat tanda pengenalku.” Lift berdenting pelan, kemudian pintunya terbuka. Leonor melanjutkan. “Kamu bisa panggil aku Leonor. Terserah. Preferensimu saja. Kamu darimana, David? Tunggu, biar aku tebak. _Inglaterra_? Aksenmu, khas banget. Di sini banyak orang Amerika dan Inggris, tapi mereka yang dari Inggris itu beda.”

“Betul. Tepatnya di Reading.”

 

David menyusul langkah Leonor ke dalam lift, dan semakin banyak orang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka terdesak agak di sudut, dan David bisa memerhatikan wajah Leonor dengan lebih saksama. Wanita itu memiliki rambut cokelat sebahu yang digerai.

Leonor meliriknya. “Bahasa Spanyolmu bagus.”

 

“Terima kasih. Aku sudah belajar … cukup banyak, sampai akhirnya aku bisa berada di sini.”

 

“Tentu saja kamu tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan untuk belajar di sini. Ada beberapa hal yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu. Kamu boleh ikut aku sampai jadwalmu bertemu dengan Mr. Asensio, oke?”

David mengangguk. Tentu opsi itu lebih baik dibandingkan ia yang berkeliaran sendiri tanpa arah dan hanya bisa tersenyum pada tiap orang yang ia temui, bukan?

Lift berdenting. Beberapa orang turun di lantai empat. David merasa dirinya masih bersentuhan sedikit dengan Leonor, sebelum akhirnya ia menjauhkan diri sedikit.

“Kita akan turun di lantai berapa, Ms. Marchena?”

 

“Lantai enam. Panggil aku Leonor saja.”

 

David mengangguk, kemudian segera mengoreksi. “Oke, Ms. Eleanor.” “Leonor. Usiaku masih 22 tahun, oke?” Gadis itu bersikeras.

“Aku masih 21 tahun,” sahut David, kemudian melihat raut wajah Leonor yang tak berubah. “Maka dari itu kamu _harus_ panggil aku Leonor.”

“Oke. Eleanor.”

 

Leonor mengangkat alis. Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Ada senyum yang merambat perlahan di wajahnya. “Sebentar lagi.”

Lantai enam. Leonor mendahului David keluar dari lift.

 

Lelaki tersebut memerhatikan koridor dengan cermat. Sejauh pengamatannya, gedung tersebut memang memiliki lantai yang banyak—ia sempat melihat angka 22 di tombol lift—dan lantai enam masih termasuk lantai yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ada banyak yang bisa ia eksplor; dimulai dari kaca-kaca yang didesain dengan artistik, di saat yang sama minimalis; kemudian tanaman hijau yang ditata sedemikian rupa di sudut dan beberapa tempat sehingga menyegarkan mata dengan warna hijaunya yang cerah.

“Jadwal meetingku satu setengah jam lagi,” ujar Leonor, “jadi aku punya waktu lebih. Kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah selesai karena aku lembur kemarin.”

David mengangguk. “Sudah berapa lama kerja di sini?”

 

Wanita itu, seraya berjalan dengan lambat sampai akhirnya sejajar dengan David, mulai menceritakan sejarah singkat awalnya dia bisa masuk ke perusahaan sebagai orang desain grafis. Lagipula, dia memang memiliki ambisi yang besar di bidang tersebut.

“Jadi, begitulah,” ia mengakhiri ceritanya seraya menunjukkan beberapa bagian di dalam perusahaan. “Nah, kamu lihat ruangan kaca yang isinya kursi-kursi santai di dalam sana? Biasanya para divisi bagian kreatif akan mendiskusikan banyak hal di sini. Kami berkumpul dan membicarakan banyak hal, sebelum akhirnya ke tempat kami masing-masing. Omong-omong divisiku berada di lantai delapan.”

David mengangguk-angguk. Ruangan tersebut memang besar dan terlihat nyaman. Tidak mengekang, namun memberikan suasana yang tepat untuk bercurah pendapat.

“Eleanor—“

 

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang mencegat Leonor di tengah koridor. Leonor kemudian terlibat diskusi seru untuk beberapa saat

 

mengenai pekerjaannya; David menangkap kata desain, klien, dan proyek yang sering kali diucapkan.

“Oh ya, ini David—“ ucap Leonor setelah beberapa menit David dibiarkan terdiam. David mendengar pengucapan Leonor yang unik, seperti mengeja _Dah-veed_ dengan aksen Spanyol Kastilia yang masih terdengar. “—salah satu peserta magang tahun ini.”

David mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Ia melihat tanda pengenal lelaki tersebut; Mr. Antonio, dan berada di bagian yang sama dengan Leonor. “ _Encantado,_ David.”

Mereka melakukan perkenalan yang singkat sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu berjalan ke tempat lain.

“Kamu suka kopi?” tanya Leonor, dan kedua kakinya membawanya untuk berbelok di suatu sudut. David mengikutinya seraya menggeleng.

“Lebih suka teh.”

 

Leonor memberikan senyum tipis. Salah satu stereotip orang Inggris yang sering ia dengar David.

Mereka memasuki _pantry_ kantor, rupanya. David mulai menghirup wangi kopi dan teh, bercampur kue-kue yang berasal dari dalam. Leonor membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat ada beberapa orang yang ada di sana.

Ada dua mesin pembuat kopi dan teh. Ada sedikit gelas plastik yang tersedia di sana, namun tidak tersedia sedotan plastik. David melihat bahwa karyawan di sana semuanya membawa botol minum sendiri, bahkan ada satu rak khusus yang isinya berbagai botol minum dalam berbagai warna dan ukuran.

“Ah, kantor kami mengharuskan semua karyawannya untuk bawa botol minum sendiri. Gelas plastik yang disediakan terbuat dari kemasan plastik ramah lingkungan yang dibuat menggunakan polimer alami,” jelas Leonor, dan ia mulai berjalan menuju rak di ujung ruangan, mengambil salah satu botol minum berwarna merah yang ditempeli label “Leo”.

“Eleanor, paling sering di lantai ini, ya?” tanya David, mengambil salah satu gelas plastik kosong yang ada kemudian mulai menyeduh tehnya sendiri. “Kamu menaruh khusus botol itu di sini.”

“ _Si_ , aku lumayan sering mengadakan _briefing_ di lantai ini. Karena bolak-balik dari lantai enam dan lantai delapan, aku menaruh botol minumku masing-masing di _pantry_ sana.”

David melirik Leonor yang mulai menyeduh kopi.

 

Beberapa orang di sana menoleh dan menatap David. David mengangguk, tersenyum, dan mulai mengenalkan dirinya kepada orang-orang di sana. Dia sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka berkumpul di keramaian—ia bisa, kalau ia mau, namun sisi _introvert_ nya yang mudah lelah saat bersosialisasi terkadang menyeruak. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan, dan melihat bahwa kali ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit.

“Eleanor, maaf, aku harus pergi. Jadwalku sepuluh menit lagi.”

 

“Oh, ya! _Good luck_. _Suerte_!” Leonor melambaikan botol minumnya kepada David. “Hafal jalan keluarnya, ‘kan?”

David tertawa sedikit. “ _Por supuesto_.”

 

.

 

Hari pertamanya bisa dibilang tidak ada masalah. Ia diperkenalkan dengan teman-teman satu divisinya dan mulai melakukan pembagian tugas akan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada hari itu, serta salah satu proyek yang hampir selesai, yang harus David pelajari secara mendalam. “Finishing interface, David. Hari ini ya. Sebelum kita dibantai divisi grafis. _Son los diablos!_ Galak banget!” salah satu rekannya berkata, “semangat di hari pertamamu, _Dave_.”

David mengangguk. Kepalanya mulai berputar dan tangannya sibuk di papan ketik komputer. Sesekali matanya beralih dari komputer ke kumpulan kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Pikirannya sibuk mencerna dan menganalisis apa saja yang harus ia lakukan, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia berkutat dengan tugasnya.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. “Sudah jam makan siang. Mau makan bersama?” David menatap tumpukan dokumen yang ada di depannya.

Pria yang tadi menepuk pundaknya melengkungkan bibir. “Tidak bagus juga terus-terusan bekerja tanpa istirahat, karena itu akan membuyarkan fokusmu, oke?”

David mengikuti timnya yang bergerak keluar dari ruangan. Mereka berceloteh satu sama lain, sesekali David mengikuti dan beberapa dari mereka juga bertanya mengenai asal usul David sendiri.

“Sergio, kita mau ke lantai berapa?” tanya David, menatap pintu lift yang mulai membuka. “Kantin terletak di lantai paling bawah.”

David melirik tombol lift kemudian menekan tombol enam. “Kamu _ngapain_ ke lantai enam, David?”

“Aku ingin menemui temanku sebentar.”

 

David baru sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik setelahnya. “Oh, ada temanmu di sini juga? Magang? Atau karyawan di sini?”

“Um, sebetulnya baru ketemu tadi pagi, dia mengajakku ke lantai enam untuk melihat ruangan divisi kreatif.”

“Siapa?”

 

Lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka. Lantai enam. David sempat mengucapkan ‘Eleanor’ sebelum ia melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari lift.

Rekan-rekannya mengernyitkan dahi, agak bingung. Eleanor dari divisi kreatif? Siapa? “Setahuku yang ada itu namanya Leonor, deh.”

.

 

David keluar dari lift, kemudian mulai mengingat-ingat jalur yang Leonor tunjukkan kepadanya tadi pagi. Apa dia sudah makan? Seingatnya, Leonor mengatakan ada _meeting_ sekitar pukul setengah sebelas.

Ia melihat ruangan kaca itu beberapa menit setelah menelusuri tiga koridor yang berbeda. Ada beberapa orang yang ada di dalam sana, dan tatapannya terpaku pada Leonor. Leonor  menghadap ke arah kaca, jadi mudah untuk David untuk melihat sosok tersebut. Leonor terlihat serius berdiskusi dengan yang lain, sesekali meletakkan ujung pensil di bibirnya dan menggigitinya. David tersenyum geli. Sepertinya Leonor benar-benar sedang sibuk.

Saat ia baru saja mau berbalik dari sana, tatapan Leonor bertemu dengannya. Leonor tersenyum kepadanya dan melambaikan tangan. David melambaikan tangannya pula, kemudian ia benar- benar berbalik dan menyusul teman-temannya di lantai bawah.

Semoga ia tidak tersesat.

 

.

 

David menatap tumpukan kertas yang berada di depannya yang sepertinya tidak berkurang, malah terus-terusan bertambah karena diberikan oleh senior-seniornya.

Ia sudah menyeduh teh hasil dari _pantry_ di lantai sepuluh untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran, namun ia tetap bersemangat karena ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dan bertemu dengan suasana baru. Setidaknya, memang inilah yang diinginkan olehnya; dan ia tidak bisa mengacaukan itu begitu saja.

 

Pukul empat sore, suasana sudah agak santai. Beberapa orang mulai berbincang-bincang ringan, dan David dituntut untuk lebih banyak cerita mengenai pengalamannya saat berkuliah dan kenapa ia tertarik berada di perusahaan ini.

David tidak tahu apakah itu termasuk penilaian atau tidak, tapi jelas ia harus mengungkapkan sejelas-jelasnya dan sebagus-bagusnya untuk reputasi yang akan berlangsung selama satu tahun periode magang.

Dua jam yang diselingi dengan obrolan ringan dan sesekali camilan dari beberapa rekan terlewati begitu saja.

“Yuk, absen pulang.”

 

David merapikan meja kerjanya dalam waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan jarinya di mesin absensi dan mulai beranjak menuju lift.

Koridor lift sesak sekali. David mengerutkan dahi. Apa ia mengambil tangga saja? Tapi sepuluh lantai … oh, sebentar, lantai Leonor hanya berjarak dua lantai dari tempatnya. Apa dia mampir sebentar? Tapi untuk apa?

Untuk berterima kasih, ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju tangga darurat.

Ia membuka pintu dan mulai menuruni tangga. Saat ia berada di pertengahan anak tangga, ia melihat sosok berambut cokelat sebahu yang sedang membawa kertas di tangannya.

“Eleanor?” panggil David.

 

Leonor mendongak dan senyumnya melebar melihat David. “David! Aku baru saja mau menyusulimu, dan agak terburu-buru karena aku kira kamu sudah pulang. Lihat aku menggambar apa~”

David melirik kertas putih tersebut. Ia melihat ilustrasi dirinya—persis, dengan polesan dan ciri khas dari seorang ilustrator—di kertas tersebut. Memakai pakaian hari ini, dengan wajah yang tersenyum dan jempol yang teracung. “Itu … aku?”

“Buatmu!”

 

David menerima lembaran kertas itu. “Suka, tidak?”

Anggukan kepala dari pria itu menjadi validasi yang cukup bagi Leonor. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. “Masih ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan, jadi hari ini aku lembur dan harus turun ke bawah lagi. Eh, omong-omong, lift di lantaiku sepi karena pada lembur _hahaha_. Kalau mau ke turun pakai lift di lantaiku saja.”

 

David mulai mengekor di belakang Leonor. “Uhm, Eleanor?”

“Ya?” sahut Leonor namun tidak menoleh, pandangannya sibuk pada anak tangga yang sedang ia lewati.

“Besok … mau makan siang bersama?”

 

“ _Claro, ¿por qué no?_ Sekalian aku mau rekomendasikan beberapa makanan _top_ yang ada di kantor ini. Eh, tapi tadi kamu sudah ke kantinnya, ya? Sudah makan apa saja?”

David mulai menceritakan makan siangnya tadi dengan teman-temannya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada Leonor yang berada di depannya, sementara tangannya memegang kertas itu dengan hati-hati, agar tidak sampai rusak dan berkerut.

Saat pulang nanti, ia mau berhenti dulu sebentar di toko bingkai. Ia ingin membeli bingkai yang cocok untuk kertas ilustrasi ini. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih banyak untuk Rin yang sudah mempercayai saya (lagi) untuk memegang karakter-karakternya yang luar biasa dan detail! semoga sukaaaaaak (dan terimakasih untuk detail Spanishnya!)


End file.
